Le prologue de l'enchaînement
by Atria97
Summary: Comment faire pour redonner un but à quelqu'un qui est mort intérieurement? Quelqu'un qui n'a plus d'intêret à rien. Il aura suffit d'une rencontre, d'un regard. Un début brutal à une passion dont l'histoire reste à écrire. Vampiresfic
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Des chaines d'amour

**Paring** : HPTR ou HPTJ ou encore HPLV

**Rating **: K

**Présentation** : J'ai soudainement eu une idée sublime, mais c'est sans doute l'idée la plus sadique qui ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, « Alpha » et mes études restent mes deux grandes priorités, alors je ne vais pas les abandonner. C'est pourquoi cette fic est assez spéciale.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire. (On va pas se fouler à trouver une belle formulation pour quelque chose d'aussi triste T.T)

**Warning** : Slash, comme vous le savez sans doute, cette maladie est très contagieuse (ayant été infectée par une amie, je parle en connaissance de cause) alors homophobe s'abstenir.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le cliquetis des clés résonna sinistrement dans les ténèbres de la cellule. Á l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de lumière, pas de son. C'était l'image même du néant. Quelqu'un entrebâilla la porte doucement. Il pouvait percevoir les tremblements qui agitaient le corps de l'autre avec netteté. Le souffle de l'homme était saccadé presque erratique tant la peur écrasait ses poumons. Pourtant il ne renonça pas, et termina d'ouvrir la porte, faisant jaillir à l'intérieur un flot de lumière.

-Ri…Riddle. Tu es libre.

La petite cellule était petite, et il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Rien…si ce n'est une forme virile allongée sur un bloc de pierre qui devait servir de couche, les bras derrière la tête et une jambe relevée.

La forme tourna sa tête et l'homme put contempler le visage pourtant mature d'un jeune homme. Il était si beau, mais si froid en même temps. Ses yeux restaient fermés, aussi ne savait-il pas si son interlocuteur daigna l'écouter. Néanmoins l'homme reprit un peu contenance et son regard s'alluma d'un feu étrange. Il poursuivit d'une voix plus forte :

-Quelqu'un est venu te chercher pour ta sortie, ton gardien je crois. Il attend à l'entrée de la prison. Près de la zone de transplanage. Mais je suis surpris. On m'avait dit que c'était un monstre qui habitait cette cellule et qu'es-ce que je découvre ? Un beau brun au cul d'enfer. T'as pas du te régaler souvent ici, çà te dirait de rattraper le temps avec une petite gâterie ? Allez, j'suis sur que tu vas aimer, et puis on a le temps, fit l'homme en s'approchant, un air de prédateur fixé dans ses prunelles assombries par le désir.

Puis soudain, l'homme s'arrêta net, la peur refaisant surface sur ses traits alors que le plus jeune soulevait lentement ses paupières.

-Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

Il avait une voix grave, envoutante, déstabilisante. Une voix qui pouvait envoyer simultanément des frissons de terreur et de désir combinés. Ses yeux étaient rouges. D'un rouge écarlate. Les yeux de l'enfer.

Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Un jour un de ses collègue était arrivé en panique, pleurant des larmes d'effroi, les yeux agrandis et dilaté par la peur et le pantalon trempé de sa pisse. Il répétait sans cesse, comme une litanie sans fin : « je les ai vu, les yeux de l'enfer, je les ai vu ». Des yeux qui vous plongeaient dans un envoutement, dans l'enfer lui-même.

Lentement, doucement, il se leva, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, le clouant sur place.

-Si j'ai bien compté, cela fait 50ans.

Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline de prédateur, ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. On ne voyait qu'une silhouette et d'inquiétants yeux écarlates avec le peu de lumière de la pièce, mais cela ne faisait que rendre la chose qui avançait encore plus terrifiante.

-50ans que je n'ai pas pu manger à ma faim. Alors oui tu comprendras que je veux bien cette petite…gâterie.

Un cri déchirant retentit dans le silence.

-Alors comme çà, ce vieux fou est finalement venu me chercher.

Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, révélant deux canines d'une longueur anormalement impressionnantes. Elles étaient couvertes de sang, tout comme les lèvres qui étaient censées les camoufler aux yeux du monde.

Il commença alors sa marche, toujours aussi lente et sensuelle vers sa liberté.

_**A suivre…**_

Vous allez trouver çà bizarre, mais quand je reçois des reviews d'encouragement, j'aime tellement ce que j'écris. Alors je peux compter sur vous ? XD

Voilà le prologue d'un prologue qui se termine ici. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis çà, à la fin de la fic. Niak niak niak.

Bisous ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Le prologue de l'enchaînement

**Paring** : HPTR

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Pour faire simple, rien dans cette fic ne m'appartient, à part bien sur l'histoire.

**Warning **: Slash

**Présentation** : Je sais pas si çà dérange quelqu'un, mais je suis une fille qui aime le fantastique. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si toutes mes fics (ou presque) seront de ce genre là. XD Bonne lecture !!!

**RAR**

**Lou** : J'espère bien que çà t'a mis l'eau à la bouche… XD Contente que tu aimes le prologue. Voici l'entrée. Au menu, chapitre 1 : Pour tromper l'ennui. Bonne dégustation. =)

**Chloe** : Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre au souhait de Madame. Voici donc le chapitre 1, à consommer (et à reviewer XD) sans modération. ^^ Par contre, je sens que tu vas particulièrement me torturer bientôt, je sais pas pourquoi… Bonne lecture

**Fanny-kun** : Merci pour cette belle, énorme et encourageante review. Çà me donne la force de poursuivre cette fic, et de trouver un endroit où me cacher car bientôt… J'espère te retrouver dans une autre review. ^^ Bonne lecture à toi aussi.

**flOow--x3** : (Super le pseudo XD) Merci pour ton compliment, et ta review en général. C'est sympa d'avoir laissé un p'tit mot. ^^ J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

_**A tous les RAR : Je vous annonce que j'ai préparé mon testament, alors s'il vous prend l'envie dans très peu de temps de me tuer…je lègue tout ce que j'ai à mon fantôme.**_

**CHAPITRE 1 : Pour tromper l'ennui**

-Eh bien Tom, tu n'as pas changé. Sourit le vieil homme.

Ce dernier était assis devant un élégant bureau, et regardait son vis-à-vis avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Très drôle Dumbledore. Répondit l'autre en s'étirant. En quelle année somme-nous ?

-Déjà en 1997, mon ami. Eh oui le temps passe si vite.

-Ce qui signifie que j'ai maintenant…hmm 91ans. C'est un peu vieux.

Le dénommé Dumbledore pouffa avant d'attraper un bonbon au citron dans une corbeille sur son bureau.

-Ne te plains pas, tu les fais à peine. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es sorti d'Azkaban ?

-Qu'ai-je le droit de faire ?

-J'y ai pensé. Je me suis dis que tu allais t'ennuyer à ta sortie. Alors j'ai pensé à te trouver un travail. Ça te divertira au moins une dizaine d'année qu'en dis-tu ? Ou alors tu peux retourner à l'école. Je sais que tu aimes la compétition, et j'ai une élève dans cette école, qui ne se laissera jamais battre par personne. Elle devrait t'intéressée. Tu peux essayer de devenir le meilleur au quidditch et gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, voir devenir le meilleur de tout le Royaume-Uni. Çà aussi çà devrait te distraire. Sinon je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai rien envie de faire en particulier.

-J'ai une autre idée. Pourquoi ne pas te faire des amis ? Le temps passe plus vite quand on est à plusieurs.

Cette fois, l'autre rit.

-Je suis un vampire Dumbledore. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de me lier d'amitié avec de jeunes mortels ? Ils vont me durer quoi ? Un demi-siècle ? En gros jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent séniles ?

- Oh, eh bien, fais-toi pour amis, d'autres vampires. Ou encore des calices. Il y a une réception donnée par la famille Malfoy très bientôt, pour Noel. Tu devrais y aller, ils vont accueillir la crème de l'aristocratie, même chez les vampires. Surtout chez les vampires. Je pourrais te recommander à eux. Après tout, le digne descendant de Serpentard est sans doute, le plus noble des invités possible. Je vais même t'accompagner, pour voir leurs têtes. On va bien s'amuser.

-Puisque je n'ai rien de prévu pour les siècles avenirs, pourquoi pas ? Toutefois, je doute d'y trouver un quelconque intérêt.

-Voyons Tom, ne sois pas si pessimiste. Alors il y aura les Malfoy bien sur, sauf que leur famille s'est agrandie il y a 17ans. Ils ont un fils vampire, et tu seras étonné d'apprendre que ce ne sont pas les seuls. Les Weasley, eux ils ont beaucoup d'enfants. Charlie et Bill, les ainés, sont nés vampires. Percy le suivant est né sain, il est un simple sorcier mais il a assez de sang vampirique pour vivre plusieurs siècles. Les jumeaux qui sont nés après, Fred et George, sont quant à eux des vampires. Ronald, l'avant dernier, est né, à la surprise générale, calice. On attend de voir à qui ses parents vont le lier. Et le dernier, ou plutôt la dernière est une belle vampirette qui devient chaque jour un peu plus charmante.

-En quoi ces histoires sont censée m'intéressées ?

-Tu es ainsi informé de la nouvelle génération. Donc je disais, quelle famille n'ai-je pas encore citée ? Ah oui, du côté des Parkinsons nous avons une jeune vampire aussi, Mrs. Zabini a mit au monde un magnifique vampire de son côté. Çà commence à en faire beaucoup tu ne trouves pas ? Quelle génération ! Chez les Nott, nous avons heureusement un calice pour équilibrer la donne. Les Black n'ont pas de nouvelle progéniture à nous montrer malheureusement. Snape et Lupin n'ont plus. Il y aura à cette soirée les Grangers aussi, ainsi que les Potter. Et eux ont deux magnifiques calices à marier. Eh oui, ils ont déjà 17ans, c'est l'âge idéal.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'intime conviction que tu veux me fourrer un calice dans les pattes, Albus ?

Une fois de plus, un rire s'échappa de la gorge du plus âgé.

-Ne sois pas si ridicule, tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps seul. Mais promis, je ne te force à rien. Tu vas juste m'accompagner, Tom.

Un soupire résigné se fit entendre et Tom se leva.

-Je peux rester à Poudlard ? Je n'ai pas encore envie de rejoindre mon manoir. Je suis fatigué.

-Bien sur, à vrai dire j'avais déjà fait préparer une chambre. C'est les vacances alors tu ne rencontreras que peu de monde dans les couloirs. De toute façon, à cause de la réception qui sera donnée, les enfants dont je t'ai parlés sont tous retournés chez eux.

-Je n'en ai cure, Albus. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Tom. Demain nous irons acheter ta tenue pour l'occasion.

Il grogna. Dumbledore allait encore le trainer dans tous les magasins, profitant de l'occasion pour refaire sa garde robe, qui était dépassée depuis ces cinquante dernières années. Il allait aussi le forcer à revoir la disposition de ses meubles, au manoir, prétextant qu'il lui fallait du neuf pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases plus fraîches.

Lui qui n'avait besoin que de si peu de choses. Mais heureusement que le vieux fou était là quand même. Sinon il aurait déjà commencé à s'ennuyer.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil envoyait de timides rayons à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre…

-Debout, Tom !! C'est l'heure de se lever !

Ce que Mr. Le-Réveil-Matin n'avait pas prévu, ce fut le déluge de sortilèges en tous genres qui s'abattit sur lui en moins de trois secondes.

Et une journée shopping qui commence, une journée d'enfer.

**A suivre !!**

Salut à tous et bienvenu dans le coin blabla de ma nouvelle…fic très spéciale.

Comme d'habitude, je pose les questions de base : Vous avez aimé ? Y'a pas trop de fautes ? Le concept est assez original, mais j'espère qu'il ne l'est pas trop…

Un point important : mon objectif pour cette fic : quand j'écris, je ne me pose de limite de mots (par exemple si j'en fais 1000, je vais pas me casser la tête pour faire plus).

Merci d'avoir lu (et reviewé XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Des chaines d'amour

**Paring **: HPTR

**Rating** : K

**Présentation** : J'ai honte de mon retard alors chut, sujet sensible.

**RAR**

**Lou** : Plus çà va, et plus je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû écrire çà. Pourtant j'aime bien…Merci pour ta review.

**FaNnY-kun** : J'aime bien le style yoda. J'espère que l'épreuve de la patience du lecteur n'a pas fini par le dégoûté. Voici la suite avec…énormément de retard. Gomenasai, Nini-sama. Mais merci quand même d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer.

**Chloe** : La rencontre Harry/Voldy…euh…c'est…une longue histoire. XD Bonne lecture et mici pour la review.

**CHAPITRE 2 : Une journée d'enfer**

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots possibles pour décrire çà : torture. A peine réveillé, Dumbledore l'avait conduit chez Mme. Guipure, un magasin de prêt-à-porter pour sorcier. La vieille femme les avaient accueillit avec le plus hypocrite des sourires.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous venons ici pour refaire la garde-robe de mon jeune ami ici présent. Avait répondu Albus, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

Pourquoi il l'avait senti venir, celle là ? Soit disant ils étaient venus pour la tenue de soirée. Apparemment c'était bien la dernière chose qu'Albus comptait acheter. Ils commencèrent par les chemises : toutes à longues manches ou alors sans, car d'après Dumbledore, cela mettait ses muscles en valeur. Qu'es ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ? Vint ensuite les tee-shirts, prêt du corps parce qu'avec son corps d'athlète, comme disait Dumbledore, mettre des vêtements trop larges pouvait faire passer ses muscles pour un léger embonpoint. Les jeans pour les tenues décontractées ensuite. Bleu ou noir, peu importait. Larges pour les prêts du corps, plus centrés voir carrément moulants pour les chemises. Des pantalons, classiques pour être classe parfois, en cuirs pour un look plus sexy. Il achetait un peu tout ce qui, d'après Dumbledore, lui allait à la perfection. L'homme paraissait s'amuser comme un gamin.

Lorsque le tour des chaussures arriva, il se sentit plus à l'aise. En tout il acheta 6 paires : des rangers noirs parfaits pour le combat, une paire de tennis passe partout, des mocassins pour homme très chic. De quoi impressionner même les familles les plus riches. Des convers parce que c'était : « à la mode chez les jeunes d'aujourd'hui », des bottes en peau de dragon, indispensables, et enfin des chaussons pour la maison. Tout le monde a son petit plaisir personnelle. Les chaussons c'est si doux, si agréable à porter. Et il adorait la douceur.

Après ce moment plutôt supportable de la journée, Albus jugea qu'li était temps de passer aux sous-vêtements. Un horreur pour le pauvre brun. Et enfin, enfin la tenue de soirée. Une magnifique robe de sorcier verte en soie brodée de fil d'argent dessinant des arabesques sur le devant, et un serpent sur chacune des poignées. Des gants noirs s'accordaient parfaitement avec la coupe des manches. La robe s'ouvrait à partir de la taille, formant une traine légère à chacun des pas de son propriétaire. Il portait un pantalon noir, qui allait parfaitement avec la robe et ses bottes en peau de dragon venaient compléter l'ensemble, donnant ainsi au brun un look plus à la fois très classe, mais aussi très sombre que les jeunes qualifieraient de « cool ».

Ainsi midi arriva très vite, et les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent, à contrecœur pour l'un.

-Vous m'avez ruiné, Albus.

Pour la énième fois sans doute, le vieillard sourit.

-Le jour où je réussirai un tel exploit mon cher, j'aurai acheté une centrale nucléaire.

Le brun le regarda un instant. Albus était toujours au courant de tout. Grâce à ses années de vie, combinées à une famille déjà riche à la base, Tom pouvait maintenant se vanter de pouvoir acheter une centrale nucléaire. Plus clairement, il avait un petit peu plus d'un milliard et demi de gallions en réserve. De plus il ne les utilisait tellement pas, que l'argent ne pouvait que s'accumuler. Le luxe et l'opulence. A quoi bon ? C'était souvent Albus qui dépensait ses économies lors d'occasions comme celle-ci.

-Bien, il est grand temps de repartir. J'ai pensé à acheter les meubles nécessaires pour réaménager le manoir Serpentard, mais après mur réflexions, il est plutôt meublé avec bon gout. Il est parfait comme il est. Un petit nid douillet pour accueillir l'élu de ton cœur, que ce soit une ravissante jeune femme, ou un charmant jeune homme.

-Franchement, vieux citronné, tu n'en as pas marre de fouiner dans ma vie ?

-Impossible, c'est trop intéressant. Et puis je veux voir mes petits-enfants grandir.

-Tu en as encore pour un bon siècle au moins. Cherche toi une autre victime et tu les verras, tes petits-enfants.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me casser la tête à en trouver une autre ? Bon, que dirais-tu de passer à l'animalerie. Ta dernière bestiole a dû mourir il y a euh…des années. Allez debout.

-Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Tu sais très bien que le soleil me fatigue. On ne pourrait pas rentrer ?

-Non. Allez un peu de courage, tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi et tu rouspètes deux fois plus. Courage, si tu y tiens tant, on rentrera après.

Dans un soupire agacé, le vampire se leva. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans l'animalerie, et Albus se dirigea presque instantanément vers les…chats. Il avait oublié à quel point ce dernier était amoureux de tout ce qui était mignon, y comprit les petites boules de poils. Lui marcha tranquillement vers le fond de la boutique. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Des sifflements hautains résonnaient dans tous l'endroit. Mélange de « saleté d'humain » et de « être inférieur ». Il inspecta chacune des bêtes. Des serpents. Certains étaient petits, d'autres plus imposants, venimeux ou pas. Il se décourageait de trouver un qui le conviendrait quand soudain son regard accrocha deux pupilles rougeoyantes. Presque aussi menaçantes que les siennes. Il s'approcha lentement de l'animal qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Pendant quelques instants, ils se combattirent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le serpent capitule. Tom comprit bien vite pourquoi. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais le vampire en lui avait mal apprécié la provocation et avait fait sortir ses crocs.

Il continua de juger la bête et finit par lui demander :

-Quel est ton nom ?

Le serpent releva la tête à une vitesse éclair.

-Un fourchelangue ? Un parleur ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes yeux reflétaient une telle force et en même temps une telle froideur. Tu dois être réellement puissant, sorcier.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Je m'appelle Nagini.

-Nagini. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Nagini parut peser le pour et le contre, avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Tom s'autorisa un léger sourire. Le serpent l'intéressait.

-Moi je m'appelle Tom. Viens.

Sa magie crépita autour de lui, et on entendit alors le déclique caractéristique d'un loquet déverrouillé. Il ouvrit le vivarium sans aucune difficulté et le serpent s'enroula autour de son bras. Il devait mesurer une soixantaine de centimètre. Dommage, parce qu'il avait tendance à aimer les gros serpents.

Lorsque le vendeur le vit s'approcher, ce dernier recula apeuré et Nagini siffla de mécontentement face à ce manque de respect.

-Je prendrais ce serpent.

Le pauvre homme détacha son regard des yeux de la bête pour poser ses prunelles sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

-Vous…vous êtes sur ? Vous savez au moins ce que c'est ?

-Non, répondit le vampire.

-C'est un basilic noir. C'est un véritable monstre que vous avez entre les mains. Quand il sera grand, il aura des pouvoirs immenses dont la capacité de changer de taille pour attendre celle qu'il a actuellement. Sa taille réelle sera d'environ 20 à 30m. Son venin est sans doute le plus mortel du monde magique, et il excelle dans l'art de la constriction. Il peut tuer avec son regard, il lui suffit de changer ses pupilles. Quand elles sont mortelles, elles deviennent jaunes. Sans compter qu'il ne se laisse pas domestiquer facilement, pour ne pas dire que c'est impossible.

-Il n'est pas encore adulte ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Quelques semaines. C'est un bébé. Vous le voulez vraiment.

-Combien coute-t-il ?

-Vous allez le regretter, Monsieur. 126 gallions.

Le brun se tourna vers Dumbledore qui arrivait avec une belle chouette aux plumes noires tachetées de blanc.

-Tiens, tu auras besoin d'un hibou pour le courrier. Elle n'est pas trop chère, 25 gallions. Mais que vois-je ? Tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami ?

Tom ne répondit pas, il sortit une bourse pleine à craquer de sous son manteau et la balança sur le comptoir.

-Il y a 150 gallions là dedans. Albus, il en manque un.

Il prit la chouette des mains de l'homme qui sortait lui aussi une bourse. Il sortit du magasin et regarda l'oiseau dans les yeux.

-Je suis ton maître, souviens t-en. Tu t'appelles Lyane. Dit-il avant de la lâcher dans les airs.

L'oiseau s'envola au loin, mais il n'avait pas peur. Elle saurait le retrouver plus tard.

_**A suivre…**_

J'ai droit à une review ?

Et au fait, non vous ne rêvez pas, une centrale nucléaire qui fonctionne « normalement » coûte 1500000000 euros. Si elle fonction bien voir très bien, çà peut aller jusqu'à 3 milliards. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Mr. Burns est si riche ? (Dans les Simpsons).

Au fait vous préférez que Nagini soit une fille ou un garçon ? Euh pardon…une femelle ou un mâle ?

Bisous à tous !! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Le prologue de l'enchaînement

**Paring :** HPTJ

**Présentation :** L'idée que j'ai eue ne risque pas de vous plaire. Je dirais même que çà va causer un léger choc. Enfin là je me surestime un peu. On verra bien, vous saurez dans très (trop) peu de temps ce que çà signifie. Bonne lecture quand même. =)

**RAR**

**jenna potter : **Salut salut ! Sympa de m'avoir laissé une review, le fait que tu sois intriguée prouve qu'au moins, j'arrive à intéresser un tant soit peu les lecteurs. Mais si tu as hâte de lire la suite, je ne vais pas te retenir. Merci encore et bonne lecture !! ^^

**CHAPITRE 3 : Du côté des calices**

-Salut, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, Mione. Et toi ?

-Moi je n'en peux plus. Çà fait une semaine qu'on est en vacance et je n'ai toujours pas eu une minute à moi.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains ébouriffés regardait le dénommé Harry tranquillement installée sur son lit. Ce dernier, quant à lui, était couché à côté d'elle, et ne semblait pas plus en forme.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, répondit-il après quelques secondes. La fête a lieux demain, alors on ne me laisse pas quitter le manoir. Père a fait commander pour moi une robe qui coûte sans doute un mois de salaire à un travailleur moyen. Et il a engagé une sorte de coach pour que je sois parfait lors de cette soirée. Il m'a apprit l'art de marcher avec élégance, l'art de tenir une conversation de calice, c'est-à-dire en paraissant plus idiot que mon vampire quoiqu'il arrive, l'art de danser, l'art d'éternuer, « au cas où » et l'art de mâcher ma nourriture assez rapidement pour pouvoir continuer une conversation mais assez lentement pour ne pas ressembler à un morphal.

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur devant les propos de son ami. Elle-même n'avait pas eu droit à plus d'égard.

-On ne m'a pas apprit à éternuer pour mon plus grand malheur. Toutefois j'ai eu droit à : comment marcher avec des talons aiguilles de douze centimètres avec la grâce d'un félin ? Et surtout comment danser avec.

Les deux s'esclaffèrent une nouvelle fois, et Hermione s'allongea à côté du brun.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, n'es-ce pas Harry ?

-Comment tu as deviné ? fit ce dernier, sarcastique. Je déteste tout cet étalage d'hypocrisie. Il faut soi disant être parfait pour tous, et alors ? A quoi çà sert ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas parfait que l'on ne vaut rien.

-C'est pourtant ce que la plupart pense. En plus, toi et moi nous sommes bon « à marier » donc tu imagines bien qu'ils ne vont pas nous lâcher une seconde. C'est ce que redoutent nos parents.

-Je me demande comment s'en tire Ron. Reprit Hermione

-Nous le verrons bien assez tôt. Demain soir… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je naisse calice ? C'est vraiment injuste de savoir que toute ma vie je n'aurais jamais de liberté. Petits, nous sommes sous la responsabilité de nos parents vampires, une fois que nous sommes mariés cette charge revient à notre vampire.

-Tu sais bien que ce ne sont que des mesures de précautions, Ry. Si nous n'étions pas sous leur protection, nous ne serions pas respectés par les autres vampires et ce serait pire. Nous représentons presque tous les pêchés pour eux : l'envie, la gourmandise avec notre sang, la luxure, et l'avarice. Ils se sentent supérieur à nous et deviennent orgueilleux. Si on se rebelle, cela provoque leur colère. Tu vois ? Six pêchés sur sept, ce n'est pas négligeable.

Harry souffla.

-Je sais, mais même. C'est dur à accepter.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que demain tu rencontreras l'amour de ta vie…

-Hermione !!!

Elle s'extirpa du lit en riant alors qu'il voulait la chatouiller pour la faire taire. Car oui, un des plus grands désirs du jeune homme de 17 ans maintenant, était de trouver l'amour. Pas forcément le grand amour, mais quelqu'un avec qui il se sentirait heureux et en sécurité. N'oublions qu'il devait passer une petite éternité avec cette personne. Plusieurs siècles pour les vampires les plus faibles, plusieurs millénaires pour les plus puissants.

-MR. POTTER !!! Jeune maître, où êtes-vous ?

D'un coup, Harry sortit de sa rêverie.

-Mince, c'est Kingsley !! Mon instructeur de « bonne manière ». Il doit venir pour commencer la leçon du jour.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Ry

-Bonne idée, s'il te voit ici il va dire un truc du genre : « ce n'est pas convenable pour deux jeunes calices tels que vous, d'entretenir une relation si proche. Elle serait évidement très mal perçue par les gens de la haute et bonne société. Je vous prierai de ne plus revoir cette jeune femme, Mr. Potter. »

-Oula, dans ce cas je me dépêche de filer, ainsi nous ne serons pas « mal perçus par les gens de la haute et bonne société ». A demain, Harry !

-A demain, Mione. Enfin, si je survis.

-Tu y arriveras j'en suis sûre.

Elle partit et c'était reparti pour un tour. Kingsley entra dans la chambre, le visage plus que sérieux. Que l'enfer commence…

OoOoO

Et l'enfer, ils y étaient tous.

-Mr. Weasley, je vous prie de surveiller votre petit doigt quand vous prenez un verre. Vous devez le lever. Cela fait partie des bonnes manières de l'aristocratie.

-Et je peux savoir au juste pourquoi je suis obligé de faire un truc aussi débile ?

Un moment, la jeune femme parut choquée. Elle ressemblait à un énorme crapaud habillé tout de rose, ce qui donnait envie de vomir au roux.

-Mr. Weasley, veuillez tenir votre langage. Ce n'est pas convenable.

-Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui est convenable ou non. Tous ce que je veux c'est sortir de cette maison, prendre l'air. J'étouffe ici.

-RONALD WEASLEY !!

-Maman ? fit le roux en sursautant de peur sous la surprise et le regard de sa mère combinés.

En effet, il était vraiment bon pour une fin de vacance infernale, étant donné le regard que sa génitrice lui lançait.

Et dire que demain soir il devrait s'exhiber sous les yeux de dizaines d'aristocrates plus hypocrites les uns que les autres. Tous les vampires qui seront présents à la réception chercheront à les casser, lui et ses deux amis Hermione et Harry. Il ne l'avouerait pas facilement, mais au fond il ne voulait qu'une seule personne. Il ne voulait que lui…

_**A suivre…**_

Si je vous dis que vous venez de lire le chapitre qui précède la fin de cette fic, vous me tuez ?

Ben allez-y j'assume. Sauf qu'au lieu d'utiliser des armes, utilisez les reviews. XD

**Bises ^^**

PS : J'avais raison, çà vous a causé un choc ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Le prologue de l'enchaînement

**Paring :** HPTR

**Présentation :** Mouah ah ah !!

RAR : Miracle, y'en a pas. XD

**CHAPITRE 4 : Juste un regard**

Ils y étaient, le soir de la réception chez les Malfoy.

-Albus, vous êtes arrivé pile à l'heure, peu d'invités sont déjà là. Et vous venez avec Mr. Riddle. Soyez le bienvenu dans ma modeste demeure. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée en notre compagnie.

Tom regarda Lucius Malfoy et sa femme lui faire une légère révérence avant de repartir saluer un nouvel invité.

Le brun s'avait pertinemment pourquoi Albus tenait tant que çà à arriver si tôt.

-Tu voulais voir chaque invité arriver, n'es-ce pas, vieux citronné ? C'est pour çà que tu es venu parmi les premiers.

-Eh bien mon cher, je constate que tu finis par bien me connaître.

-Personnellement çà me va de toute façon, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il est impératif d'assister aux arrivées.

-Il y a plusieurs raisons en fait. D'abord, je peux mieux commenter les tenues de soirées. Elles sont très révélatrices en vérité. Si si, je t'assure. Elles peuvent donner des indices intéressants sur l'état de la fortune d'une famille ou sur les valeurs d'une autre. Par exemple, une robe de soirée simple mais du tissu le plus fin, dans le style de celle que tu portes, révèle en général un bon parti mais qui ne veut pas s'engager. Donc il cherche à jouer les tapisseries. Une robe bouffante, ou avec pleins de froufrous peut montrer deux choses. Soit le vampire qui la porte est d'une famille moyennement riche et cherche à se mettre en valeur pour cacher ce fait. Soit le calice qui la porte est à marier, ou d'une vanité extraordinaire. Dans ce cas, c'est l'âge qui renseigne sur la vérité. Le tissu aussi peut apporter des informations, de même que la coupe de la robe puisque les familles les plus riches ont leur tailleur personnel. On remarquera alors quelques similitudes dans les coupes.

-Tu es vraiment curieux, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Je ne suis pas curieux mais observateur, Tom. Oh, regarde, voici la famille Weasley et la famille Granger. Ils sont arrivés en même temps, çà tombe bien. Leurs enfants sont très proches. Vois plutôt, la jeune fille dans la robe rose, c'est Hermione. Une pure gryffondor.

- Une belle calice c'est sûr.

-A ses côtés se tient Ronald Weasley.

-Ils ont l'air proche. Ils iraient bien ensemble.

-Ce sont deux calices, personne ne permettrait une telle union. Ils crieraient presque que c'est contre-nature.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils acceptent que deux vampires soient ensembles et pas deux calices.

-Peut-être parce que deux vampires ensembles est une chose presque impossible, Tom. Ils sont certains que çà n'arrivera jamais. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te parler du conseil, il faudra que je le fasse demain.

-Je ne me suis jamais soucier de ces vieux croutons de plus de 1000 ans, et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer.

-Je crois qu'ils veulent te voir. Et aussi que tu assumes tes responsabilités. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Voici les deux familles qui approchent. C'est l'occasion pour toi de faire connaissance avec les deux plus jeunes. Ils sont en septième année à Poudlard. Avec ton apparence de jeune adulte, tu devrais pouvoir t'entendre avec eux.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dumbledore était hélé par un fort « Albus ! Mon cher, cela fait si longtemps. Comment allez-vous ? » De la part d'une femme rousse toute aussi forte.

Avec un sourire légèrement crispé, le vieil homme se prépara à recevoir l'attaque de la femme. Mais alors qu'il y faisait face vaillamment, un étau de fer se resserra autour de son cou, il ne put qu'émettre un léger gargouillis avant de rendre l'âme.

Du moins, c'était ce que Tom avait espéré l'espace d'un instant. Il avait la rancune tenace et c'était bien à cause de son…ami qu'il était dans une telle situation. Donc c'était tant pis pour lui s'il se faisait étouffer par une poitrine en ce moment même.

-Molly, Arthur, je vous présente mon ami Tom Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de…Lord Voldemort…

OoOoO

-Harry, veux-tu bien te dépêcher ? Nous allons finir par arriver en retard.

-Oui, j'arrive Maman.

Les joues un peu roses, le regard fuyant, Harry Potter descendit les marches d'un grand escalier en trébuchant quasiment à chaque marche. A ce moment précis, il était mort de gêne. Ses parents le fixaient, suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec critique pour l'un et émerveillement pour l'autre.

-Je-je suis prêt. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme çà ?

-Oh, Harry tu es magnifique dans cette tenue !

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, le brun était vraiment resplendissant dans sa robe de sorcier rouge, rehaussée de broderie dorée. Toutefois, il se serait bien passé de ce commentaire, car venant de la bouche d'un calice tel que sa mère, cela sonnait plutôt comme : « tu vas faire tourner beaucoup de têtes ce soir ». Non, dans ce cas précis, il aurait préféré ressembler à un serveur, ou mieux, à une carpette. Au moins comme cela, on ne risquait pas de lui demander à danser.

Son père n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire. Il s'était contenté de le fixer d'un regard inquisiteur, mais d'après la lueur qui dansait dans ses prunelles, il était plutôt fier du résultat.

C'est donc encore plus désespéré qu'il ne l'était au départ, qu'Harry attrapa l'avant bras de son paternel, pour le transplanage d'escorte. Il venait de perdre ses dernières chances de passer une soirée tranquille.

Bien sûr, il pouvait transplaner par lui-même. Il maîtrisait assez bien cette technique pour un débutant de seulement dix-sept ans. Le problème, c'était qu'il était un calice. En fait c'était le seul problème de sa vie, à bien y regarder. Lorsqu'il est avec son lié, le calice ne doit rien faire par lui-même. C'était la première règle de bienséance dans l'aristocratie vampirique. Petit, on considère que puisqu'il est encore célibataire, il est sous la responsabilité du père vampire. Adulte, de son vampire, son soi-disant compagnon. En d'autres termes, Harry, lorsqu'il était avec son père ou serait avec son époux, ne pouvait pas transplaner seul. Il se devait d'apparaître au bras de l'autre, au milieu d'une foule qui se précipitait en général pour les saluer.

Etant donné que cette fois n'était pas bien différente des autres, il venait de surgir au milieu de la zone de transplanage et pas moins de trois personnes l'entouraient, lui et ses parents. Ils furent conduis dans la salle de réception, où les Malfoy les annonça.

oOoOo

Lorsqu'Albus avait prononcé son titre, un silence lourd s'était abattu sur la salle. Tous les vampires présents l'avaient entendu, grâce à leurs sens. Quant aux calices ils s'étaient tus devant l'atmosphère légèrement tendue. Les plus jeunes le regardaient sans comprendre. Seule Granger semblait impressionnée.

Le silence promettait de se prolonger, mais une voix masculine retentit alors, et annonça :

-Mr et Mrs. Potter, soyez les bienvenus dans mon manoir. Bienvenu aussi au jeune Harry Potter.

Tom dirigea son regard lentement vers les nouveaux arrivants. Sans savoir qu'il venait de sceller son destin, ainsi que celui d'un jeune homme brun de 17 ans. Sans voir le léger sourire de Dumbledore, ni ses yeux pétillants. Sans savoir qu'il venait de déclencher le mécanisme qui engendrait une nouvelle histoire. L'émeraude fusionnant avec le rubis.

Une fraction de seconde dans l'éternité de sa vie, mais sans doute le moment le plus important parmi celle-ci.

Il aura suffit d'un regard.

**FIN**

Pour plus d'information, rendez-vous à la note suivante.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE (le 02/05/10)**

Mouah ah ah ah!

Eh oui, chers lecteurs. Vous êtes dans l'incompréhension totale. La fin n'est pas celle que vous attendiez. Vous hésitez entre l'envie de tabasser l'auteur, et celle de pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps. Et peut-être es-ce là la bonne solution.

Mais laissez-moi plutôt vous expliquer en détail les tréfonds de mon esprit de malade.

Êtes-vous prêt ?

Bien, ainsi nous pouvons commencer ce cours de psychologie qui va changer votre vision de l'auteur :

Tous d'abord, non ce n'est pas du sadisme. L'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, à juste commencer à écrire cette fic sur une idée géniale, qu'elle trouve toujours géniale d'ailleurs. Toutefois, j'ai une autre fic en cours : Alpha. Or, je suis déjà assez en retard comme çà avec une fic, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en avoir deux en cours. J'ai donc commencé à écrire des chapitres ultras courts. Sauf que çà ne me plaisait pas. Je trouvais mon idée trop belle dans ma tête, pour être ainsi bâclée. Surtout que j'essaie depuis quelques temps de rallonger mes chapitres. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Je n'étais pas satisfaite. J'ai donc réfléchis à un moyen d'écrire en parallèle à mon autre fic. Et j'ai trouvé la solution.

Avez-vous lu le résumé ?

_Comment faire pour redonner un but à quelqu'un qui est mort intérieurement ? Quelqu'un qui n'a plus d'intérêt à rien. Il aura suffit d'une rencontre, d'un regard. Un__** début brutal**__ à une passion dont __**l'histoire reste à écrire**__._

J'ai mis en gras les mots importants. Cette fic n'est donc que le début, certes brutal, mais prometteur à une passion, donc à la véritable fic, dont l'histoire reste à écrire.

Ça veut tout dire.

De plus, le titre c'est _Le __**prologue**__ de l'enchaînement_.

Prologue, alors là, je ne pouvais pas être plus explicite. Le nom d'origine de la fic que je voulais écrire est _Des chaînes d'amour._

En somme, si vous avez suivi ma pensée, cette fic n'est que le prologue d'une autre, que je n'ai pas encore écrite. C'est pourquoi elle est courte, c'est pourquoi elle se termine ainsi, c'est pourquoi j'ai souvent précisé que vous voudriez me tuer dans peu de temps.

Maintenant les news sur mon travail d'écriture.

Je vais peut-être (sans doutes) en décevoir beaucoup, mais je ne garantis pas à 100% d'écrire la véritable histoire un jour. J'ai énormément d'idées de fics toutes plus ou moins longue, et celle-ci n'est pas forcément ma priorité.

Pour l'instant, je veux terminer Alpha, ce qui va prendre du temps. Après, je verrais.

J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié ce prologue. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de garder vos réflexions pour vous. Les reviews peuvent être si utiles.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! Et merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout.

**Bise**

**Atria**

PS : J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir répondre aux derniers RAR s'il y en a.

_"Ce n'était qu'un prologue. Le début d'une nouvelle passion dont l'histoire restait encore à écrire. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que çà allait changer son monde à jamais."_


End file.
